Heaven on Earth
by REDemption Love and Lies
Summary: [SasuSaku' [Sequel to 'Matte'] It is the middle of the war. An unexpected Uchiha arrives at the battle with the four kages. And, Sakura has a secret.


**Heaven on Earth**

**Disclaimer - I still don't credit Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

**A/N **Whoa... talk about a lot of people wanting a sequel. I didn't think that 'Matte' was that good but any ways, a present for you all since I decided to make the sequel you all wanted. Arigatou and I hope you enjoy. By the way, no lemon in this one... I've rated it 'T' due to this.

* * *

This could not have happened to me? Could it? At a time like this... why? I know that we didn't use contraception but it did not cross either of our minds. I am a medic for God's sake and now I am pregnant with Sasuke's child during the war! Seriously, not the smartest choice of mine. Nobody else knew this. And, I was not planning on doing so either.

I stared up at Naruto who was now glaring at Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha. He had a blue Rasengan swirling in his hand, Kakashi was beside him with Lightning Blade sparking in his hand. The copy-nin's Sharingan eye was spinning wildly and wind blew around us wildly. Obito had a sick smirk plastered on his face. Madara stared at the Allied Force with a scowl. He was getting more and more annoyed.

Obito's eyes met mine and he smirked again. He lunged forwards and he was right in front of me, Rinnegan and Sharingan eyes stared intently at me. I glared at him before trying to smash my fist into his face. He caught my fist and threw me back. A few fellow shinobi lunged at Obito. Naruto tried use the Rasengan on Obito, the Uchiha used his Mangekyou to dodge the move. Naruto growled in frustration before picking me up and moving me away.

He placed me beside the Hyuuga heiress and he caught her eye. He looked down at me again. I stared up at him and placed a fake smile on my face, he did not believe it. He glared at me. His orange eyes were cold for once, he seemed to be ready for something. He was trying to concentrate. He turned back to his Sage Mode and had a grim look on his face.

"I don't believe it..." the Uzumaki muttered and then nodded towards me.

I stared at him with a raised eyebrow. What was he talking about? I turned to Hinata who had her Byakugan on. Her eyes narrowed and she nodded to herself.

"Do you think he is friendly?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shrugged and looked at me again. "We'll have to wait until he gets here, let others know that he is coming," Naruto muttered and then used his speed to get back to the front beside Kakashi and Killer Bee.

I stared at Hinata with a look of confusion but it seemed she didn't notice. She looked around and then nodded at Ino. The Yamanaka looked at the Hyuuga heiress before nodding and began talking to her through the mind connection that the Yamanaka clan were renowned for.

A few people popped their heads up and looked to Hinata with worry, the Hyuuga heiress nodded to everyone. Fear fell into the eyes of multiple shinobi. I wanted to know why. But, it seems that nobody will answer me.

"What's going on Hinata?" Kiba murmured and appeared beside his team member with a look of confusion.

"Ask Ino, she'll explain it to you by the mind connection..." Hinata murmured and her eyes rested on me with a look of worry. "Don't worry about it, Sakura-san. Everything will be okay."

I looked at her with uncertainty but nodded and put my mind back onto the fight. This was more important. But, something must have scared the shinobi. They were worried about something. Or someone. I looked at Obito who was back on the ten-tails and staring at the Allied Forces with a stormy look.

"Hmph... this is taking too long!" Obito called impatiently and then charged at Kakashi.

Kakashi brought out a kunai and began fighting against his ex-teammate with such anger. They both dodged one another's moves as if they were mirrors and knew each other's moves. Which was most likely possible. They used to be team members. Kakashi might know how Obito fights and Obito obviously knows the weaknesses of his own Sharingan. It was... different to see two friends, two brothers fighting against one another.

It reminded me of Naruto and Sasuke. I knew that something like this would happen between my two team members. I watched with astonishment as they dodged each others attacks. They were like mirrors. They would both use their jutsus against one another and they were even. After a few moments, the two of them stopped and groaned.

"Hmph... I see you have improved..." Obito muttered as his Sharingan eye turned black once again.

Kakashi chuckled, "Aa, so have you... Obito."

They charged at one another again. Their attacks clashing once again.

Madara was staring at the both of them with emotionless grey eyes. "Hmph... this is getting nowhere..." he sighed but did not interfere with the fight.

I stared at the elder Uchiha with as much hate I could possibly muster and from the looks of his smirk, it obviously was not much. He was so cocky.

"Madara!" I called and he looked at me again.

"What do you want?" he asked with an emotionless tone.

I was hoping that this would work...

"If you are so strong, why are you not fighting against us? Are you really that weak?" I yelled.

His left eye twitched and he swooped down at me. "Bitch..." he muttered.

I swiftly kicked him in the stomach and he groaned before glaring at me. Naruto joined in with the fight, so did Hinata. The two of them worked together to take out the oldest Uchiha.

"... Sakura..." I stiffened and turned my head to see Sasuke. He was standing on a boulder that was positioned above me.

Naruto glanced at him and grinned. He seemed to know something.

Beside the raven Uchiha were the four Hokages and the other two members of Team Taka.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and jumped down beside me, "That was a little cocky..."

I smirked at him and hugged him, he leaned down and kissed me. "Hmph... let's win this war, dobe..."

Sasuke let me go before joining the fight. Hinata jumped back. She stood beside me with a look of confusion that probably matched mine.

"He's... fighting with us?" the Hyuuga heiress questioned and I nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

I shrugged. Sure, I hugged him. I was nearly positive that he would not hurt me. And he kissed me as well. So, I was correct.

"And he kissed you as well..." she murmured and I nodded.

Nobody knew about my night with the Uchiha either... well, other than Kakashi. He found out because he said that I smelled like my ex-teammate. So yes... that was how my silver haired teacher found out.

I heard the cry of a thousand birds resonate in the area and I stiffened, I was still scared of the Chidori. But, who wouldn't be? The move was beautiful... yet deadly at the same time. I turned my attention on Madara, Sasuke and Naruto once again. Naruto and Sasuke charged at the elder Uchiha with their signature moves which Madara dodged easily and threw a few hundred kunai at my teammates.

"Sasuke-kun!" "Naruto-kun!" Hinata and I yelled at the same time.

I sighed in relief when the boys turned poofed away. The boys were now standing beside us. Naruto was holding Hinata's hand, while Sasuke was holding mine. "Susano'o..." "Bijuu Mode..." both of our boys murmured and I felt Sasuke's dark chakra fill me. I stared at him with a little fear but he nodded.

"It won't hurt you," the Uchiha assured and looked at me with Eternal Mangekyou eyes.

They were beautiful. Those eyes could kill someone instantly but the pattern was just... beautiful.

"Hai... I trust you, Sasuke-kun," I murmured and he smiled for a moment before claiming my lips.

"Arigatou... for waiting..." he mouthed into my lips. Eventually, the Uchiha broke the kiss and stared at Madara with the deadliest glare I have ever seen on the raven's handsome face.

A few battle cries were heard and I turned my head for a moment and noticed that Obito was now on the ground, motionless. Kakashi was crouching beside him.

I looked forwards again and felt guilt pang in my heart. I looked down and prayed to kami-sama that I would not cry.

"Hmph... Obito is weak," Madara spat and glared at us all before smirking.

Madara then activated his Susano'o and made multiple clones of himself. Sasuke growled beside me and I felt his hand hold mine tighter. The violet chakra swirled around us and I could see Naruto's golden chakra consume him and Hinata Hyuuga.

"Sasuke-kun... I have something to tell you..." I murmured.

He stared at me intently with a raised brow. "Hn?"

I rested my hand against my stomach and his eyes widened in realization. "Y-you're...?" he stuttered uncharacteristically and I nodded at him before kissing the Uchiha once again.

He dropped my hand before cupping my cheek with one hand and rest his other hand on my tummy, "Hn... my Sakura..." he whispered against me before breaking the kiss and glaring at the elder Uchiha.

"So... Sasuke Uchiha has something to protect? Why did you not just stay Obito's puppet?" Madara questioned.

Sasuke growled, "I have always had something to protect Madara."

"Hmph..." Madara responded and then we were attacked by multiple Susano'os.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and I panted. I rested my hand against my stomach.

"Are you both fine?" Sasuke questioned and stared at me with worry. I stared at the dead body of Madara Uchiha. We had won. We had won the war.

"Sakura?" Sasuke murmured and I kissed him again and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt the Uchiha's chakra dim back down to his normal chakra. He deactivated his Susano'o.

"Since when were Sasuke and Sakura together!?" the Uzumaki screeched.

"About the same time you and Hinata were together..." Kakashi muttered and rested his hand against Naruto's head before ruffling the blond hair.

I broke the kiss and Naruto blushed. He was still holding hands with Hinata and he pecked the woman on the lips. In return, she blushed.

Cheers were heard all around the battle field. The ten-tails stood motionless as if waiting for its next command.

"It is good to see that my prodigy has returned..." Kakashi muttered and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hmph..." the Uchiha grumbled.

"Whoot! Whoot! Finally, Forehead-chan and Sasuke-teme are together!" Ino called and Naruto was about to say something to Ino about using that name on Sasuke. But, was interupted when Ino said the same thing about him Hinata.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the war had ended and everyone was working together to keep the peace that the world had finally felt. Tsunade's funeral was two weeks ago, the woman was found deceased. The other kages however, were alive and well. Tsunade had sacrificed herself to save others. It was the top thing that a medic could do.

I closed my eyes and rested my hand against my tummy, "Sasuke-kun?" I murmured.

The said Uchiha appeared in the room, his beautiful eyes resting on mine. "Aa?" he questioned and smiled at him.

He smirked and came in to hug me, his lips kissed my neck and I could tell what he wanted, "Gomen Sasuke-kun... we have to go to Naruto's office... he'll become impatient..." I murmured.

He chuckled, "So what? He can wait... plus, I haven't touched you since last night..." the Uchiha whispered sensually and I blushed.

Sasuke was... pretty horny. That's the best way to describe him, but... he isn't a rough animal that many people would have expected him to be. He was gentle and took his time. The Uchiha was a gentle man deep inside all of the hate that had been present. He had finally allowed the light to reach him.

"Hn... one round... Sakura... chan..." he whispered. I melted in his hands and we had another sweet day of lounging around in bed.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Sakura and Sasuke had a beautiful son that was named Itachi. Sakura soon became an Uchiha and now the Uchiha clan are living to their fullest.

The world has become a peaceful place, there were many undiscovered enemies out there however... but, with the peace between the four nations... all signs of evil were wiped out.

The Uchiha are not known as the 'cursed clan' no more, they are no longer power hungry even though they have the world's strongest kekkei genkai.

The world was a wonderful place... peace was everywhere. It was basically Heaven on Earth.

* * *

**A/N **Bleh... I didn't really like this one. Gomen, I hope I don't get any flames but yeah... it was rushed and this was the best one that I had. I re-wrote this about four times. So uh... don't review if you have nothing nice to say, okay?


End file.
